


Snuff Classes of Askr: Kronya

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [81]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Debreasting, F/F, Guro, Heart Rip, Necrophilia, Snuff, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Madelyn gets a visit from one of her students - only for that student to then suddenly kill her. However, she doesn't know about Madelyn's resurrection powers - and is promptly caught off-guard by the returning girl.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Snuff Classes of Askr: Kronya

Returning to her room after the class, Madelyn was happy to see Phina’s corpse still hanging there. The demonstrations in class have really turned her on - and the dancer’s corpse would definitely help her to blow some of that heat off. 

Undoing the rope holding the pink-haired girl’s corpse up from her mother’s head, Madelyn let Phina drop to the ground - her fingers happily delving into the dancer’s pussy once more. After fingering it for a few moments, the ever-living girl dragged the corpse onto her bed - and easily lined it up with her own cunt. Then, she began grinding their slits together - happily working on setting herself off with the dancer’s eager slit. At the same time, Mad began groping the dancer again - her hands feeling the girl’s huge tits up. The girl’s nipples were stiff in death, but rubbing her fingers against them was still very entertaining. From time to time Mad also leaned in to kiss the dead girl’s lips - the princess continuing to ride against Phina’s corpse until finally she came.

With one climax out of the way, this was the extent of Mad’s desire to toy with the Archanean dancer. The Fodlanese students captured most of her attention now - and Madelyn was too absorbed in thinking about them to use Phina’s body for more fun. She had invited the girls to come and visit her for private lessons… It’d be best not to wear herself out too much in case one of them came to her. Of course, she could just let the girl kill her and return in a fresh, well-rested body. Still, she was already feeling some rumbling in her gut - putting Phina’s body over the fire now seemed like a good idea. Dragging the rest of Phina’s accessories off the dancer’s corpse, Madelyn then forced her into one of her ovens - letting the girl roast whole there. In a short time, she’d become just a slab of delicious meat for the green-haired girl to enjoy - and Mad was getting hungry just imagining how delicious the dancer would taste.

Biting into Phina’s browned thigh some time later, Madelyn took pleasure in the delicious taste of her amazing meat. The dancer’s legs were very well-trained, as she constantly used them to make a living - making their flesh a very high quality. That quality let it melt in Mad’s mouth, the girl’s mouth full of its amazing flavor - enough to make her body tingle with relish. Ah, she tasted so good!

As much as Madelyn wanted to take it slow with Phina’s meat, to take delight with every bite she took, she just couldn’t. The taste was so great that her body was just acting on its own, taking bite after bite out of the girl’s roasted thighs and booty. Phina’s ass was all nice and bubbly, but its meat was very tender - spurring the Askran princess to eat more and more of it. She had only managed to stop herself once Phina’s upper thighs and butt had completely been stripped out of meat - her bones peeking out from between the girl’s outstanding meat.

Like this, Madelyn felt full - at least for the moment. She had no doubts that there were still plenty of delicious bits left on Phina’s body, but for now, she needed to let her belly rest. Her taste buds couldn’t take any more of the woman’s flesh anyways… She’d just completely drift off into the pleasure of devouring Phina’s corpse if she did. Usually, she had no issues with doing that - but not tonight. She needed to be ready in case one of the students visited her.

And that was precisely what happened moments later. As Mad put Phina’s body into another oven - one that would keep it all heated until she was ready to eat it again - she heard a gentle knock on her door. 

“It’s ooopen~!” She called out happily, immediately at full alert - her body tingling with anticipation. Which of the delightful students it’d be? And what would they want to do?

The door to Mad’s room slowly opened, and a redhead peeked through them. Watching her closely, Madelyn noted with glee some wickedness popping up in the girl’s red eyes as she spotted her. Oh, this was going to be fun! If she recalled what Byleth told her, this girl’s name was Monica.

“Hello, Madelyn! You were so amazing out there today… I just needed to come and talk to you!”

The redhead expressed passionately while getting closer and closer to Madelyn. Madelyn smiled at her, her cheeks flushing up a little at the praise.

“Happy to hear you liked it! Your professor asked me for help, and I just couldn’t refuse~! All of you are soo cute that I needed to see you up close!” Madelyn explained while watching Monica approach.

“She couldn’t have picked anyone better for the job! Watching you work there… Ah, it made me so excited!” 

Monica called out excitedly once more, now standing directly next to Madelyn. She was so close, Mad could almost feel the warmth of her body - and that her body seemed much colder than a normal person. Madelyn didn’t mind, though - and just asked about what interested her the most.

“Then, Monica… What do you want to do now? Would you like me to sink my sword into your eager flesh?” 

Mad lifted her blade and pressed it against against Monica’s cheek - letting her feel the weapon that could very well end her. As it happened, the woman froze - and for just a moment Mad could see fear in her eyes. Reacting to it, the woman lifted her fingers, dragging them across the blade. However, otherwise she staying motionless, her peppiness seemingly gone. 

“Or, perhaps… Would you like to kill your new professor, instead?” 

She leaned in closer - their faces basically pressed against one another. The heat from Mad’s flushed cheeks bounced of Monica’s cold ones. Like this, she could see some playful sparks in Monica’s eyes - telling her what the girl’s intent was.

Getting fired up with that knowledge, Madelyn pressed her lips against Monica’s. Then, she kissed her - and the student finally reacted, kissing her back. The kiss wasn’t even close to the best Madelyn ever had, but it was serviceable - driving her desires up even more. Once the kiss was over, she pressed her body against Monica’s - her huge breasts squashed against Monica’s smaller ones - and then whispered with a voice soaking with lust:

“Or maybe we could have some fun together first~!” 

As Madelyn spoke, she rubbed her knee against Monica’s crotch through the girl’s skirt. Any girl who came to her room could be forced to tend to the princess’s needs - willing or otherwise. It was just another part of them adapting to the life in Askr. As far as Mad was concerned, the sooner they learned to be open with their sexual wants, the better. She already encouraged that during the class - but directly showing it to the girl was sure to teach her even better.

Monica finally shifted under her touch, pulling back a little. Was she not enjoying this? What was she- Ouch!

Pain flared up in Mad’s belly - and she looked down curiously. Oh, the girl had a dagger! How clever! She stabbed it right into her stomach - Madelyn feeling it slice through her guts. Some arousal squirted from her slit in reaction to the wound, Madelyn’s face in a happy smile even if it was twisted with pain. This girl didn’t waste any time - and the princess was fine with that too. Cutting her up was as successful - if not more - at making her cum than the girls fingers would be.

She wanted to comment on the girl’s actions, to praise her for her directness - but with surprise Mad found out she couldn’t make out a word. Her body was suddenly feeling so weak… She could feel it shivering, she could feel every inch of it - but it just wasn’t responsive. This wound wasn’t lethal… Madelyn knew precisely what her body could take. And it didn’t feel like dying, either - so what was going on?

Wondering that, Madelyn slumped down - and Monica pushed her back, taking the green-haired princess to her own bed.

“Ehehee! You might be curious what happened. You see, this dagger was coated with a paralyzing agent~! It was a special Agarthan blend… Takes you out, but you can still feel everything! Perfect for torturing such weak creatures like you!”

Gloating to Madelyn like that, Monica took a step back - a cloud of dust appearing around her. When it dissipated, the red-haired, uniform-clad student was no more.

Instead, Madelyn was staring at some orange haired girl with a very pale skin - skin that looked almost blue. She was clad in a black outfit that left much of her skin exposed - and those patches of skin caught Mad’s attention. Oh, those thighs looked soooo delicious! They were so big… She wasn’t sure if she wanted them to sandwich her, or if she’d rather eat them like a sandwich. Probably both.

Higher up, parts of the girl’s midriff were also exposed - but it were the girl’s tits that caught Mad’s attention. The looked much bigger than before - getting close to rivaling Mad’s own boobies. Her outfit allowed her for a great look at them - the massive tit window in it providing a great look at her underboob. It worked even better with the angle Mad could see them at - since the girl was standing right over her.

“My name’s Kronya! This weakling girl was just a borrowed look for me!” The Agarthan explained proudly, unaware of Madelyn’s leery gaze exploring every inch of her skin. “Your life’s over, worm. I’ll make sure to make your last moments as painful as possible.”

What Kronya intended as a threat was only a reason for her victim’s pussy to get even more wet - Madelyn’s body shivering with excitement as she heard it. Kronya, however, mistakenly took it as a sign of fear - a wicked grin forming on her lips.

“Yes! You should be scared! I’ll show you how pathetic you really are.” 

Lifting her Agarthium dagger so that the flames of the torches danced on the blade to draw her victim’s attention to it, Kronya then used it to slice Madelyn’s blue sash off. With it gone, her white dress already began coming apart. However, the belts holding the Askr symbol - a sign of her royal blood - over her left tit were still keeping the top of her dress closed. Seeing that, Kronya worked her blade underneath one of the straps - and with a quick slice upwards cut through it.

“A lowly creature such as you doesn’t deserve any clothes.”

Kronya expressed as she grabbed the seam of Mad’s dress - and tried to pull it off. By the Askran’s own wishes the dress was very easy to remove - meaning the Agarthan was able to pull it open. Kronya lifted one eyebrow as she saw that Madelyn wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“You’re not even wearing any underclothes! Did you surface worms forget they existed?”

Although Madelyn could hear disdain in her voice, the orange-haired enjoyed what she saw. Madelyn’s impressive, sizeable breasts were revealed to her. The girl’s nipples were already stiff, sticking out proudly from her chest. Kronya was captivated by their sight, moving her fingers towards them. Initially caressing them with her fingers, she then stabbed her long nails into them - causing another pleasant thrill to go down Madelyn’s spine. Her nipples stung, but that only turned the green-haired girl more - and it very much showed.

As Kronya tormented Madelyn’s chest, her gaze wandered down her body. She had seen that the girl’s cunt was out - but now, she gave it more attention. Huh? It was already dripping with some liquid? But she hadn’t even touched it yet… What was up with this woman?

Letting go of one of Madelyn’s tits, she moved her hand towards it - and inserted it inside. The shiver of pleasure that went up her body was unmistakable - why was this girl acting like this? Kronya still lifted that finger back to her mouth. Tasting her victim’s arousal like this was always stimulating!

“Wow, you’re turned on even though I treat you like this? You’re truly repulsive! Are all humans in this world like this?” 

As she asked that, Kronya moved one hand towards her crotch. With a few gestures, she called upon her Agarthan powers - a shadowy dick springing from her black clothes. 

The moment it finished forming, Kronya plunged it right into Madelyn’s cunt. The arousal the princess was feeling earlier coated her inner walls with her love juices, allowing for a very easy entrance. Her pussy grasped Kronya’s magical cock very tightly - with many excited clenches coming from within it. The magic in her artificial cock let Kronya feel all of that - the Agarthan girl moaning in pleasure.

“Ahhhh! For a such a lowly beast, you do have an amazing pussy!”

Complimenting Madelyn like that, Kronya picked up the pace with her thrusts - all while staring at her victim’s face. Usually, at this point, she’d see repulsion in her eyes, or anger, or disgust, or fear - any of those negative emotions would have been fine. However, all she saw in Mad’s silver eyes was pleasure and happiness - and that really bothered her. Why was this girl so happy about this? She told her right at the start she was going to kill her… Why didn’t it bother the girl at all? It was so frustrating! She wanted to see her suffer, to see her face twist with pain! But this girl was denying it from her!

“You fool! Let’s see if you’re happy about this!” 

Grasping the Athame, Kronya stabbed it into Madelyn’s belly - this time, releasing an agent supposed to cause the victim unthinkable pain. The spasms that began shaking Madelyn’s body should be a sign of that… But Kronya knew better. Even if tears began to leak out of Madelyn’s eyes, they were still smiling deep down - bothering Kronya endlessly.

The way her pussy was squeezing her cock changed, too - in a clearly orgasmic way. The squirts and harder clenches on her magical dick left her no room to speculate - that pain she had just unleashed on the girl made her cum. But why? Why was this girl so welcoming of her suffering? She was raping her, and stabbed her twice! Any stupid human should have been broken by now!

“You’re such a pest!”

Kronya expressed her anger towards Madelyn again, about to stab her with the Athame again. She stopped herself before she did, though - the tip hovering less than an inch from the green-haired girl’s skin. This would only make the girl feel even better… There was surely a better way of hurting the girl.

Kronya’s frustrations have led to her thrusts becoming more and more rapid-paced. The magical cock could last for a very long time, no matter what was happening to it. Like this, it was supposed to let her fuck any of her victims into submission - but it didn’t seem to be working on Madelyn. 

What her thrusts succeeded in, however, was shaking Mad’s entire body. Her entire body was still paralyzed because of Kronya’s initial attack - allowing the Agarthan to move it as she pleased. Madelyn’s head bobbed up and down - the orgasmic look on her eyes still there as they rolled up and down in their sockets. 

What caught Kronya’s attention now, however, was Madelyn’s chest. Constantly bouncing up and down, it seemed even bigger than before… And made Kronya think how small her own tits were in comparison. Their size was still respectable - but in that moment, jealousy overwhelmed Kronya. How did this girl dare to have bigger breasts than she did?

The solution was obvious - to remove the gigantic orbs of chest meat that were the source of her jealousy. Roughly grabbing one of Mad’s boobs with one hand, Kronya tugged it up - her knife in her other hand. The moment she did it, she could feel another clench from Madelyn’s cunt - and somehow, the girl looked even more excited than before.

Ah, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was making this girl suffer - and removing her breasts.

Kronya stabbed her dagger into the base of Madelyn’s breast. The pain caused Madelyn’s body to jerk upwards - a small squirt of cum leaving her slit. Unbothered by that, Kronya began sawing away - steadily cutting through it. With the hand still holding the tit, Kronya began squeezing the bountiful flesh that made for the tit up. Or rather, tried to crush it - pushing each of her fingers as deep into Madelyn’s breast as she could.

The systematic, pulsating pain was an incredible turn-on for the Askran princess. The extra sharp stabs at the top of the boob combined with the dull, yet merciless stream of agony from the bottom of it - creating a most pleasurable experience for the green-haired girl. By the time Kronya’s blade finally made it out of the mountain of flesh on her chest, Madelyn was ready to cum again - and as Kronya’s dagger sunk back into it to cut in the other direction, she came once more.

Large gushes of girl cum flowed right out of Madelyn at the height of her orgasm - leaving her body with enough force to not only splatter onto her own delicious thighs, but onto Kronya’s just-as-enticing legs as well. The orange-haired girl shivered a little with disgust as she felt Mad’s juices cover her body like that. However, the pleasure that came with Mad’s pussy clamping down on her magic tool was enough to overpower that feeling. 

At that point, Kronya was already in ecstasy. The sadistic woman lived for making others feel pain. Even if Madelyn wasn’t showing it - in fact, her reaction was still the opposite of what Kronya desired - Kronya knew how much this must have hurt her. Losing her breast like this… It was surely a blow to the pride of any woman - helping her crush the girl in her grasp. 

And the blood! The blood! 

The cut at Mad’s chest was already emitting the crimson liquid, but it only really began flowing out of her once Kronya’s weapon came free from the side. Madelyn’s blood flowed down the side of her chest and onto her bed. The sight of blood excited Kronya more than anything - her arousal skyrocketing in seconds. The hand with the dagger sped up, working on removing Mad’s tit a lot faster. The other one clamped down on Madelyn’s tit even harder - eventually bursting through her skin. More blood along with some fat began to leak out of the holes around her fingers - Kronya’s pussy tingling at the sight.

Finally, as the cut was done towards the middle, Madelyn’s breasts had finally been cut off. Picking it up, Kronya immediately dragged it away - exposing the massive bleeding stump that it left behind. The sight of such a huge bloody hole was enough to push her over the edge. 

Kronya growled primally as she came, her entire body starting to shake. As her magical cock was connected to her body, it, too, began to cum - spurting some dark liquid that stood in for actual semen in the Agarthan’s bodies. Kronya’s cock spilled a lot of seed directly into Madelyn’s waiting snatch - snatch, that, with the connection to Mad’s brain shut off, tried to milk as much cum out of it as possible. Kronya’s actual come easily started to soak through her dark outfit - mixing with the cunt honey Madelyn’s climaxes had left on her thighs already. 

Riding her climax out, Kronya gave Madelyn a moment to recover. During the wait, she used her fingers to toy with the stump of Mad’s tit - poking the huge bloody patch with her fingers. Normally, this should cause her victim to flinch in pain - but Madelyn didn’t.

“You surface beast! Why don’t you show pain? Why don’t you suffer?” 

Angry, place the dagger into what was once the valley of Madelyn’s breasts. Then, in one quick motion, she pulled the dagger to the right - slicing all all the way through Mad’s breasts in one simple cut. It wasn’t as deep as the first removal, and so a tiny patch of Madelyn’s tit remained on her chest - but it still separated the girl’s huge mammary from her body.

Kronya threw that tit away too - her loins tingling again at the twin bleeding stumps. Both girls were very turned on by the debreasting - and so she began pounding Madelyn’s pussy once more. The girl still showed no negative reaction to her actions… This was an insult! She took pride in being able to making everyone suffer… And yet, it seemed like she was going to fail here!

There was only one more avenue for her to pursue left.

“You lost to me so easily, hahaha! Are all of you worms from this world so weak?” No reaction. “If that’s true, then… Maybe I should go for your father next? Bringing this whole place down! Ahhh, just thinking of the carnage and slaughter that would ensue!”

Finally, a reaction! For the first time, Kronya could see genuine anger in Madelyn’s silver eyes. She could also spot some fear within them! In the end, everyone would fall to her. Now that she had gotten through to the girl, it was time to kill her.

Kronya sliced with her dagger at Madelyn’s exposed throat.

Her ancient weapon cut deep, opening a massive gash in the girl’s neck. Slicing through her jugulars, Kronya watched with glee the blood squirting out of the open gash. The high-pressure blood shot right out of it, splattering the front of Madelyn’s body with more of her blood. Kronya groaned in pleasure at the sight, her legs quivering because of how good it made her feel. If Madelyn could, she would have moaned out as well - the cut supplying her with more exquisite agony. However, the drug was still in effect - so the only reaction were her eyes smiling and her pussy closing over Kronya’s cock.

Emboldened with one cut, Kronya sliced at Mad’s neck again - making the wound much deeper. Droplets of Madelyn’s blood were sent flying as the weapon passed through them at high speed - Kornya rejoicing in the sight. As her hips became quicker once more, she began hacking away at Mad’s neck. The girl’s spine didn’t last long. After getting through it, Kronya finished the beheading with no issues - Madelyn’s head separated from her body just like her titties.

That slice finally removed the hold the drug had on Madelyn’s body. Her headless body began twitching wildly on her bed, her legs kicking out and her arms swinging around. More blood squirted out of her neck as a result. Her arms flailed around wildly as well - pushing what she still had on of her dress around. Lower down, the spasm caused her hips to start bucking against Kronya - driving the woman’s dick even further into her pussy. That, combined with the dying spasms of her cunt, was enough to make Kronya cum again - her dark dick shooting more of her semen. This time, directly into her womb.

Madelyn’s head could start moving again - her face immediately calling up a satisfied, near-orgasmic look. It sucked that she didn’t get to feel herself cum once more… But all in all, this was a very exciting death. Losing her tits felt just soooo goood… And her head being chopped off was ever one of her favorite ways to die. She didn’t mind the girl coming and killing her like this at all… It was half of what she expected would happen during these private classes - and was looking forward to.

What upset her, however, was the threat towards her father. This was not something to joke around with… She’d need to teach the girl just that once she came back. For now, though… She just happily slipped away into the ever-welcoming embrace of death. 

The pleasured look at her face stayed on it even as her eyes went blank - her mouth popping open and her tongue sliding free to support the image of her mindless, dying pleasure.

“What a weirdo!”

Kronya commented as she watched Madelyn’s final moments - her cock still releasing its semen into her headless corpse. The twitches of Mad’s body continued throughout it - Kronya enjoying all of them.

Once her climax had finished, Kronya stared at Madelyn’s corpse for a bit. She ended this girl… But it’d be a waste not to play with her corpse some more. 

Pulling out of her pussy, she reached for Madelyn’s head - and then popped it onto her cock instead. The magical tool needed no breaks, letting her fuck the dead girl’s head straight away. Forcing the tip of her shaft into the back of the girl’s throat, she immediately felt it gag on it - stimulating the most sensitive part of her cock. She moaned once more as she forced Mad’s head further down her cock - her length entering her mouth from the back. Her powerful thrusts shook Madelyn’s whole head, her eyes rolling around in their sockets - their empty gaze yet another turn-on for her killer.

Combining a pull down with a thrust of her hips, Kronya even forced the tip of her cock to come out of Madelyn’s mouth - the girl’s tongue still moving against it. However, even like this, with a cock coming out from between her lips, the princess still looked happy. 

Looking at it pissed Kronya off - so she instead looked away. Her gaze explored the walls of Madelyn’s quarters - only now noticing the many, many heads on the walls. Before, she was too focused on inhabitant of the room to pay attention to her surroundings. Now, though… Ah, this was a very interesting collection! There were so, so, so many heads… And all of them looked ready to be used. Perhaps she could stay here for a little longer? Sampling the heads from the girl’s collection couldn’t hurt… Even if Madelyn was still alive, Kronya wouldn’t take no as an answer from her. But just which head should she start with?

As she wondered that, suddenly overwhelming pain flared up in her left shoulder.

“W-what?”

Kronya asked as her left arm was separated from her body, falling off to the ground. Immediately, her right arm was removed as well - the two stumps of her arms fountaining with blood. Madelyn’s head still remained on her cock, though - which was still standing as erect as ever.

Shakily turning around, Kronya saw the very woman she killed standing behind her. She had been too engrossed in browsing the heads to hear that Madelyn had returned to life - and now was going to suffer the consequences of that.

“Heya again, Kronya~! Thanks for making me cum sooo hard~! I really enjoyed what you did to me! Really, that was an amazing job! However…” The happy expression on Mad’s face turned into a more straight one. “Threatening my dad was a really bad idea. I don’t care about you hurting me… But I’d rather my father stayed here. He summons so many fun girls for me to play with!”

Madelyn gestured at the stumps of Kronya’s arms with her golden blade.

“Since you incapacitated me earlier, I thought I’d return the favor now!”

“N-no… H-how could I lose? T-to a worm like you…” 

Kronya’s mind struggled to understand, what had happened. This lowly human somehow returned from the dead… And was now going to punish her?

“Please, don’t kill me!” For someone who had killed so many others, Kronya was very afraid of dying. Enough for her to throw away her dignity. “I’ll be your toy! Your pet, your private assassin! Just please, let me live!” She had no intention of following on those promises… She was going to escape when the first opportunity came… But for now, she needed the girl she just killed to show her mercy.

Madelyn was not going to do that. She was just taking her time with her - both amused and excited by the sight of her head still stuck on Kronya’s cock. Approaching the girl, she got to her knees in front of her - and grasped her own head with her hands. Pulling it a little up Kronya’s dick, Madelyn hungrily kissed it - making out with her own cut-off head. 

Forcing her tongue into her head’s mouth, she let it play with her own slackened tongue - while also poking at the tip of Kronya’s cock. As the girl failed to dispel the magic holding it together, it was still embedded firmly in Mad’s throat - very close to cumming. Madelyn took the time to push Kronya over that edge - making the Agarthan cum all over both her living and her dead faces.

The third climax caused Kronya’s cock to dissolve - and so, as the final spurt of cum left it, Madelyn’s head fell to the ground. As it did, the living Madelyn sprung back up - her hungry hands going for Kronya’s upper body. She pulled the girl’s top open, exposing her pale, respectably-sized boobies - and immediately groped them. They looked good, and felt even better in her hands, but it was just the part of it. More than that, Madelyn wanted to repay Kronya for the treatment she had done to her tits. Kneading and squeezing and pulling on Kronya’s chest with all she had, the princess seeked to make Kronya squirm via torturing her boobs.

It took her some time, but she succeeded - Kronya finally yelping in pain after Madelyn gave a particularly furious rub to her nipples. Satisfied with that, Madelyn ran her hands down Kronya’s bare midriff. Tracing a path down it, she poked her abdomen with her fingers for a bit - even sliding one of them into Kronya’s bellybutton.

“You know, you stabbed me in my stomach - not once, but twice! Can’t help but feel I should return the favor.”

As she said it, Madelyn made sure to shove her finger as deep into Kronya’s navel as she could - feeling the girl’s insides stretch around her finger. With her other hand she recovered her blade - letting it wait dangerously close to Kronya’s skin.

“However, you also cut off my boobs… So maybe I should do something with your chest instead?”

Her hand returned back to Kronya’s titties - this time, pushing them apart and revealing a patch of her skin between them. It’d be so easy to slip the blade in there, and then move from there to remove the girl’s breasts… But Madelyn wasn’t feeling like going for a debreasting. If she wanted to taste some tit meat, she had her own huge breasts to snack on - and she already knew they were going to taste good. There was also Phina’s corpse, still all fresh and cooked up, also with its tits attached - meaning there was no point in acquiring a third pair like this.

“Then… Maybe I’ll just combine the two?” Madelyn asked while lining the tip of her sword with the space on Kronya’s chest she had just revealed. Kronya’s eyes went wide as she spotted what the girl was going for - her voice imploring Madelyn once more to spare her.

“P-please, Lady Madelyn! Don’t do this! I could do so much for you… Please, let me -ugh!”

The Sol Katti slid straight into Kronya’s chest.

The Agarthan immediately went even paler than before - her entire body straightening out and tensing as the weapon cut through her sternum. Going directly through the middle of her body, it pierced right through her spine - shattering the girl’s connection to anything that laid underneath. Her legs gave out right away - Kronya falling to her knees. Madelyn caught the girl by her shoulder to keep her from falling over - staring into Kronya’s pained, terrified face with a satisfied grin.

“Aw, what’s wrong? Are you scared?” 

Madelyn mocked her while pulling her sword out - and setting it aside. Then, she plunged her hand into the opening she had just created. It took her some effort to have it go in, but she still managed to do so - her fingers exploring the dying Agarthan’s rib cage. Clawing with them at her insides to her right, Madelyn’s hand made its way towards her goal - Kronya’s heart. 

Grasping it with her fingers, Madelyn squeezed it hard - feeling it beat rapidly in her hand as it desperately tried to keep its owner’s blood going. Through the wound in her chest and the two stumps of her arms Kronya was losing so much blood that the fastened heartbeat only helped her pump her blood outside even quicker. This heart seemed different than the others Madelyn had held in the past… It felt a lot more solid than a normal one. Nevertheless, a heart was a heart - and removing it was surely going to end the woman.

“P-please… S-stop thiiiis!”

Ignoring her pleading, Madelyn ripped her heart out - severing the arteries connecting Kronya’s blood pump to the rest of her body. Wiggling her hand back out through her insides, the Askran worked on getting it out - until finally she succeeded. Now, the still-beating organ was sitting in her hand - and Madelyn was able to get a good look at it.

The most important difference from a normal human’s heart that she could see was that there was a stone clearly embedded in it - on it engraved a symbol that Madelyn didn’t recognize. The moment she pulled the heart out, it began emitting some dark energy - energy that Madelyn had no way of utilizing. It was also much darker than a human’s heart. However, aside from that, it seemed to be a perfectly normal heart - if the rapid beating and the blood squirting out of it was any indication.

“See, Kronya? This is how you kill someone.” 

With all the cruel things Kronya told her before, Madelyn felt it was only fitting to get back at her a little - trashtalking the Agarthan like that while holding Kronya’s heart directly in front of her face. The girl stared at her heart, at the dark magic seeping out of it, with nothing but fear in her eyes. This was i-it? This was how she died? Killed by some lowly surface creature who somehow cheated death? 

WIth bitter thoughts and disgust for her own weak self Kronya collapsed - her body going fully limp as last figments of life disappeared from her red eyes.

Madelyn watched the heart in her hand curiously for a while as the crest stone in it continued to release its energy. The magic she had inherited from her father served as a shield from it just like any crest would - even if it was an unfathomable amount of magical fuel. However, Madelyn had no way to utilize that magic - she could never cast any spells herself. In the end, all that energy became wasted, just dissolving into the air of Madelyn’s quarters - Kronya’s heart finally going still in her palm.

This was a really exciting private class. Madelyn couldn’t wait to do more - but she realized that wasn't really possible for now. With her own corpse in her bed, and all the blood everywhere - both hers and Kronya's… It’d be pretty off-putting for the students - not everyone was as fond of blood as Kronya was. Her room really needed some cleaning.

To make sure that happened, Madelyn decided to venture to the maid’s quarters - and request some of them to clean it. And then, while the Askran princess was out and waiting for them to do it, she could very well take a look at how the students were doing. If their reactions during the class were anything to go by, some of them had already adapted well to their life in Askr… And she certainly wouldn’t mind seeing them in action.

Before that happened, though… She needed to get rid of Kronya’s corpse. She could leave it to the cleaning team, sure - but she didn’t want the girl to just be carried to a kitchen and made into a meal. Before that, she wanted for her corpse to still be used - the Agarthan raped her, her corpse deserved to be raped as well.

Grabbing Kronya by her hair, Madelyn dragged her limp, armless corpse out through the door to her room. Dumping her in front of it, the princess then returned inside - grabbing the girl’s detached arms, too. She threw them in on top of the corpse, then headed for the maids’ rooms - a smile on her lips as she saw that a few heroes went to make use of Kronya’s body.

The Agarthan’s holes were incredibly tight - one of the aftereffects of the magic that granted her the form of Monica. Because of that, as the news spread, her body quickly got a lot of attention - a queue of people to fuck her body lining up near Mad’s chambers. Her mouth was also put to use - the girl’s body on the receiving end of many throatfucks. The hole Madelyn had opened up in Kronya’s chest turned out to be a very good orifice to use, as well - the Agarthan’s rib cage flooded with cum of the heroes who fucked the hole between her titties. Her hands had been put to use as well - thought the heroes had quickly chopped them off from the rest of her arms. Initially, they were just too clunky to use - but with that change, Kronya’s nimble fingers were used for many handjobs and to finger many of the heroes’ - including Madelyn’s students’ - cunts.

By the time the maids had finished cleaning Madelyn’s room up, the orgy using Kronya’s corpse was still ongoing. The servants would have to come back for her corpse very late in the night. By that time, Kronya’s pale skin had been completely covered in semen - showing just how good of an onahole Kronya’s corpse made for.


End file.
